La historia de mis padres, nuestra historia
by joya blanca
Summary: dos historias, dos parejas diferentes sin embargo conectadas por los lazos familiares. primero ben x gwen más adelante ken x devlin, despúes ¿quien sabe?
1. Capitulo 1: La historia de mis padres

La historia de mis padres, nuestra historia.

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Capitulo 1: La historia de mis padres.

Era el año 2005...

¿Cuando se conocieron? Es algo que ni siquiera ellos mismos recuerdan, tal vez desde bebes, tal vez desde los 5 años, de todos modos no importa…

Era el final del verano, 2 niños de 10 años….

Mientras su abuelo arreglaba el camper a lo lejos, ellos tenían una charla, sentados detrás de una duna mirando el mar.

-sabes que yo siento algo por ti y yo se que tu sientes lo mismo.

-SIP, pero sabes que esto no puede ser.

El de cabello café de short de baño rojo, ella pelirroja de traje de baño verde. Ambos sobre toallas amarillas, ambos de ojos verdes.

-sabes que nuestros padres nunca lo entenderían.

-lo se gwen... (Disgustado lanzo un piedrita al agua)… ¡ellos se pueden ir a coser tapioca!

-¡ben!

Durante el verano….

¡Perdón!, desde que tenían uso de razón ellos sintieron "algo", ocultándolo con discusiones y peleas, además de bromas…en este verano se volvió innegable para los 2.

-deberíamos fugarnos.

-"como tu digas."

-¡es en serio!...huyamos lejos.

-mmmmmmmm... ¿A donde?

-aaa... ¡A no se donde! , a un lugar donde podemos estar juntos.

-bah, oye "romeo" déjame preguntarte algo ¿de que viviríamos?

-pues no se, nos lo arreglaríamos.

-veamos, no sabes a donde iríamos ni de que viviríamos…ben te quiero pero…

-¿pero?

-¡es el plan más estupido que he oído en mi vida!, además de desorganizado.

-bien "cerebrito", ¿Qué propones?

Esa pregunta la dejo helada, ella tampoco tenia muy claro que hacer en una situación como esta…

¿En cuanto al plan propuesto por el oji verde?..

¡Ridículo, absurdo! Sin embargo un plan sigue siendo un plan. La pelirroja paso un largo rato pensando mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte.

-¿y?

-por que simplemente, seguimos como vamos hasta el momento.

-…...… ¿he?, ¿traducción?

-sigamos "fingiendo" que no nos toleramos ante nuestras familias y amigos, teniendo unas "escapaditas a solas" de vez en cuando.

-¡te demoraste 5 horas para es…

No lo dejo terminar, antes que el pudiera rebatirle algo, ella lo interrumpió con calido beso.

-a veces hablas demasiado.

-cállate.

Se estaban a punto de dar otro beso cuando….

-¡BEN, GWEN HORA DE IRNOS!

El castaño corrió arriba de la duna para contestarle a su abuelo.

-¡YA VAMOS!

Mientras el viejo tennyson cerraba la capota, el joven héroe se dirigió hasta su prima (que seguía sentada)

-perdimos la oportunidad de fugarnos…..OK, seguiremos tu plan.

-me parece.

Se dieron una última mirada coqueta, tomaron sus respectivas toallas y fueron hasta el progenitor de sus padres.

Luego de eso siguió la vuelta a clases, las tareas, etc...

A la familia y los compañeros de clase les diría que fue un verano como cualquier otro.

A su abuelo y a los plomeros les contarían sus aventuras.

Pero este día y sus "escapaditas", eso seria algo exclusivamente para ellos dos.


	2. Capitulo 2: La primera escapadita

Capitulo 2: La primera "escapadita"

El susodicho plan fue más difícil de cumplir las tareas, los aliens que atacaban la ciudad, los amigos, otros asuntos de plomeros, el hecho de que asistían a diferentes escuelas etc,etc,etc.

Parecía que la oportunidad "jamás" llegaría, hasta que…

-¡puaj!, que asco.

Después de pelear contra un alíen baboso en el muelle, ben termino cubierto de restos del criminal.

-¡por que todo en mi vida tiene que ser baboso!

-je je je…es parte del trabajo de plomero, deportista.

-shif…shif….aaaa….¡huele horrible!, ¡peor que insectoide!

-de seguro es tu olor natural.

-aaarggg, ¡ahora si te lo ganaste!

El castaño le tiro restos de baba a su prima. La chica para su desgracia termino tan babeada como su primo.

-¡mi blusa nueva!... ¡te voy a moler a golpes!

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de darle una merecida patada al dueño del onmitrix, cuando el viejo plomero se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡basta ya los dos!

-pero abuelo, mi blusa.

-eso se quita rápido, con un buen poco de agua salada.

Los 3 caminaron hasta la playa, los niños se dieron un chapuzón (con la ropa puesta) y tal como dijo el viejo la baba salio sin dejar rastro.

-¿lo ven?, fácil y bonito.

-¡ya no apesto!

-pero yo tengo frió y huelo a mar.

-quejote…. (Dijo sacándole la lengua, para no admitir que el también tenia frió)….no hace tanto frió.

El viejo encendió una fogata para que sus nietos se secaran, mientras lo hacían les contó historias de plomeros...

-ahí estaba yo junto al abuelo de cooper cuando….

El celular de su abuelo sonó.

-¿hola?... ¡¿QUE? , mire yo no lo estacioné enfrente de un hidrante de agua…. ¿remolcado?...voy para allá…voy para allá.

-¿Qué ocurre abuelo?

-¿no es obvio tonto?, alguien va a remolcar el camper del abuelo.

-todo es un error, estoy seguro que no había ningún hidrante cuando conduje hasta aquí…. ¿ya se secaron?

-si.

El viejo apago el fuego, dirigiéndose hasta el muelle, pasando por plena feria.

-phisss…gwen… (Susurrándole a su prima mientras el viejo caminaba apurado)…ahora.

Ella asintió con la cabeza…

El viejo con los dientes apretados (para que los niños no entendieran) decía palabrotas referentes al tipo que le quería remolcar su "joyita", mientras los niños escurridizamente se escabullían entre la multitud.

-¡lo hicimos!

-shisss…sigo corriendo ben.

Emocionados, entraron a la casa de los sustos. Subiéndose al carrito, dieron inicio al recorrido por monstruos de plástico, brujas de papel y robots que apenas funcionaban bien…

-bah…..que fraude, esto no asusta a nadie.

-Aquellos trapos no asustan ni a un niño de 5 años.

-ja ja ja, ¡mira ese frankenstein cutre!

-"aaaaa", ese vampiro me da mucho "miedo"

Más que miedo daba risa, el castaño se divertía burlándose de las atracciones del juego pero se divirtió mucho más cuando una araña gigante apareció. Su prima asustada abrazo con fuerza a su acompañante.

-creo que antes dijiste…..no se….."Que fraude, esto no asusta a nadie", ¿no?

-cállate y bésame.

Normalmente el se rehusaría a acceder a las peticiones de su quejumbrosa primita…

Por suerte para ambos esta no era una de esas situaciones…Darse becitos era mil veces mejor que discutir, ¿pasar a besos más apasionados? Mucho mejor.

Aunque la cosa se complicaba por su falta de experiencia en besos, estaban seguros que con el paso del tiempo mejorarían mucho en ello.

Mientras tanto…

El hidrante había sido puesto como una broma por un nuevo programa del estilo de bromas pesadas… la broma no duro mucho…

El viejo reacciono peor de lo que esperaban los productores del programa y no les quedo de otra que agachar el moño (para evitar una demanda) y disculparse con el anciano.

-perdone señor las molestias.

-mmm, si claro.

Una vez que todo se solucionó, max sentía que algo le faltaba.

-¿ben?, ¿gwen?

-detrás de ti abuelo.

Los niños como si nada, subieron al camper y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

En cuando a lo de las "escapaditas", de ahora en adelante usarían el pretexto de "reuniones de estudio", en vez de dejar que el asar les diera la oportunidad perfecta.


	3. Capitulo 3: año 2011

Capitulo 3: año 2011

Era el 20011... ¡Digo!...año 2011...

Debajo de un frondoso árbol en el bosque, 2 jóvenes se besaban apasionadamente, explorando con caricias sus jóvenes cuerpos hasta que escucharon un ruido desde un arbusto.

Miraron en silencio con el corazón en la boca, hasta que un pequeño conejito salio dando saltitos…

El castaño estuvo a punto de retomar donde se habían quedado, cuando la pelirroja lo detuvo.

-tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué pasa? , ayer te encantaba de este modo.

-no es eso…me refiero a julie y Kevin.

Ambos se sentaron serios, al principio cuando sus "escapaditas" se hicieron más evidentes, ellos decidieron comenzar a salir con otra gente para evitar sospechas.

-te recuerdo que fue a ti a la que se le ocurrió la idea, cuando tu papá pregunto si Kevin era tu novio.

-lo se…. (Se llevo a las manos a la cara)…se suponía que solo serian un par de salidas sin compromiso, pero Kevin se veía tan necesitado de cariño que no lo pude frenar.

-¿sip?...huffff…me paso lo mismo con julie.

Ahora venia la pregunta del millón de dólares para ben...

-¿Cómo lo tomo cuando rompiste con ella?

-mal, lloro hasta por los codos.

-¿no me digas que le dijiste eso de "podemos ser amigos"?

-yep.

-santo cielo…pobrecita.

Ahora venia la pregunta del millón de dólares para gwen…

-¿Cómo lo tomo Kevin?

-trate de hacerlo lo más pacíficamente posible… (Ella lentamente se quito las manos de la cara)…., pero fue imposible, grito como un loco y me miro con la misma mirada que tenia a los 11 años.

-calma lo peor ya paso.

-¡te equivocas!, lo peor no a pasado todavía, todavía tenemos que contarle a nuest….

No la dejo terminar, antes que ella pudiera rebatirle algo, el la interrumpió con un calido beso. Justo como ella lo hizo, en aquel verano donde todo comenzó.

-no pienses en eso ahora, lo resolveremos ¿vale?

Los besos recomenzaron, primero suaves luego más apasionados. El se quito su chaqueta, mientras ella se quitaba su chaleco rojo...

-lo resolveremos, no se como pero lo haremos.

-te creo.

Mientras ben exploraba con su lengua la boca de su amada, ella coquetamente paseo su mano derecha por el tonificado abdomen de su amado, hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarlo.

La camisa de la pelirroja se abrió, mientras el castaño la besaba desde el cuello lentamente hasta el estomago.

-te amo ben.

-te amo gwen.

El oji verde se quito la polera, también se quito los pantalones, mientras la oji verde se quito su ropa interior junto a su camisa y sostén (cubierta únicamente por su falda negra), para luego colocarse arriba de el.

Antes que los temores, las preocupaciones, etc.…Vinieran a sus mentes, sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo.

Los movimientos se volvieron cada vez más rápidos y persistentes, solos en medio del bosque sin mirada amiga o enemigo que los estuviera mirando.

No hacían esto solo por el placer, sino como una forma de demostrase el gran amor que se tenían, se tienen y se tendrán en el futuro...

-te amo…te amo ben… ¡oh ben, te amo!... ¡oh ben!

Solos en medio del bosque sin mirada amiga o enemigo que los estuvieran mirando….o eso ellos pensaban.

-¡ASI LOS QUERIA PILLAR BASTARDOS DEGENERADOS!

Kevin loco de ira absorbió una roca, trasformo su mano en un yunque, noqueando a gwen.

Ben no alcanzo ni a usar su reloj (ni a maldecir) cuando recibió un golpe que lo mando a volar, chocando contra un árbol.

Cuando recobro el sentido, era de noche, seguía desnudo y con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-¿gwen?

Tambaleándose la busco sin remedio.

-¡GWEEEEENNNN!

Gwen lentamente se despertaba, le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, usaba únicamente su falda negra además estaba encadenada de piernas y manos.

-¿sabes?, yo pensaba que eras la chica ideal.

-¿Kevin?

De entre las sombras apareció el pelinegro, todo avance echo en estos 2 años se esfumo, el nuevo Kevin se fue, dejando al antiguo.

-pero solo eres una puta…una puta bruja ramera degenerada.

-Kevin yo…

-¡CALLATE!

Kevin le dio un sonoro puñetazo, ella trato de usar sus poderes pero fue inútil…un casco neuronal la bloqueo.


	4. Capitulo 4: de Kevin a Kevin 11000

Capitulo 4: de Kevin a Kevin 11.000

A pesar de ser un lugar oscuro, gwen por la decoración sabía que estaba en un calabozo de un castillo abandonado de los caballeros eternos…

-¿olvidaste que pase un año peleando con ustedes?, "dulce gwendolyn"

Con ira le pego en el rostro hasta hacerla sangrar, luego paso al tronco rompiéndole 4 costillas.

-¡para para para!

-¡creíste que ibas a joderme puta de mierda!

Sin importar cuanto suplicara los golpes siguieron, hasta dejarla inconsciente, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ni ella misma lo sabe

-gwen…gwen…gwen.

-¿cooper?

Como pudo levanto la cabeza para ver a su eterno enamorado, tratando de quitarle las cadenas (junto con el casco neuronal)

-¿co….como?

-cuando ben dijo que Kevin te secuestro, yo hice de todo para rastrearte.

-co..coo

-Shisss...Tranquila el max team se esta encargando de Kevin, todo estará bien.

-cu…cui..

El joven seguía tan absorto en su tarea , que no se daba cuenta que el oji café manchado con la sangre del max team, cubierto de metal se acercaba lentamente hasta el.

-calma ya falta poco.

Lo ultimo que cooper Daniels sintió en su vida (al igual que sus compañeros), fue el filo del brazo de levin trasformado en espada, atravesando su garganta.

-imbeciles.

Con una gran sonrisa, haciendo juego con una mirada sicopática, lanzo la cabeza de cooper en el montón junto a las de sus compañeros y algunos plomeros.

-ok gwendi…creo que tendremos que apresurar los planes.

El desquiciado adolescente, saco un bidón de gasolina, la vertió toda sobre la indefensa joven, además saco su encendedor.

El corazón de la chica latía a mil, nunca imagino que todo terminaría de este modo.

-momentito….ya que no tienes ropa interior, seria una pena desaprovechar.

-¡por lo que más quieras mátame, tortúrame pero ESO NO!... ¡TODO MENOS ESO!

Le suplico, por su madre, por su vida, por ¡lo que fuera!...pero el como si nada guardo su encendedor, lentamente (como si disfrutara del horror de su ex novia) se desabrocho su pantalón.

No había nada que lo evitara, gwen cerro los ojos, también apretó los dientes, esperando que todo esto pasara rápido.

- no te preocupes "pichoncita", esto será laaaaaargo.

-¡QUITALE TUS MUGRIENTAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!

Antes de que Kevin cumpliera con su "cometido", ben trasformado en diamante, lo ataco con una ráfaga de diamante.

El osmosiano evadió la ráfaga, lanzándole una roca…mientras el joven héroe se distrajo, el joven villano aprovecho de absorber energía de súper onmitrix.

-¡demonios!

Lo que antes fue un joven humano/osmosiano se trasformo en una verdadera aberración de la naturaleza.

Esta cosa, ataco a ben con tan ira dejándolo añinos. Al ver esto gwen se enojo tanto que se trasformo en anodita, a pesar de su poder termino herida (nuevamente), cayendo con fuerza en el piso.

-un pequeño retrazo en nuestros planes, querida.

La cosa agarro al ser rosado con uno de sus tentáculos, listo para continuar con sus planes, en su actual forma.

El oji verde al ver esto se trasformo en alíen x, lanzando a la cosa lejos del ser energía.

-¿estas bien?

-lo estaré en un minuto.

Ella absorbió el mana que los rodeaba, una vez echo esto juntos atacaron a la criatura.

-¡nadie es rival para Kevin 11.000! ¡Oyeron nadie!

Separados el podía vencerlos, juntos la historia cambia…Levin se dio cuenta en pocos minutos de este echo, también se dio cuenta que recibir un ataque combinado de un celestasapien con una anodita era equivalente a ser torturado por millones de años.

Cuando el sentido volvió a levin, era humano otra vez con sus ropas rasgadas, encerrado en el proyector y con una cicatriz en forma de x en el mentón.

En ese momento un osmosiano puro trato de asaltarlo, junto a dos matones, creyeron que era su día de suerte...

-bien, niño bonito este es mi territorio y vas a pagar.

Término con la cabeza separada de su cuerpo...El asesino de su jefe solo se limito a darle una de sus famosas "sonrisas", para dales a entender quien mandaba ahora.

Al ver esto los aliens que hacían de matones, salieron corriendo horrorizados.

-otro imbecil….aunque para ser imbecil su armadura no esta nada de mal.

Al comprobar que era de su talla, rápidamente cambio sus harapos por esa imponente armadura negra.

-esos dos…me las van a pagar… ¡me oyeron!... ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!

Kevin miro la cámara que lo estaba gravando, estaba casi seguro de saber "quienes" o "quien" lo miraba, con ira rompió la cámara y todas las otras que encontró….eso fue lo ultimo que se supo de Kevin e. levin en el proyector.

Mientras que en la tierra...

Al darse cuenta que las cámaras que grababan al lunático se volvieron añicos, ben sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda.

-calma ben el ya no puede hacernos daño, el nunca podrá salir.

-te creo.

Ellos se dirigieron a la sala de la casa de ben, ahora venia la parte en la que les decían "todo" a sus padres y al mundo.


	5. Capitulo 5: año 2012

Capitulo 5: año 2012

Ahora pasamos al 2012…

Gracias a verdona el max team fue revivido….eso no era lo difícil.

Después de 1año Julie sano sus heridas y comenzó a salir con cooper…..eso no era lo difícil.

Los padres de ben cuando lo supieron, no opusieron mucha resistencia y terminaron aceptando la relación….eso, claro esta no era lo difícil.

Los padres de Gwen cuando lo supieron, apenas le hablaban a su hija, solo gracias a Max se reconciliaron con ella ¡Es más! Admitieron que a pesar de todo ben era mucho mejor partido que Kevin…..eso tampoco era lo difícil.

Lo difícil era…

-¡oh dios mió!

La pelirroja veía con estupor la prueba de embarazo…Ya se había echo 10 pruebas idénticas, no existía duda alguna, gwendolyn tennyson la primera en su clase, la que con mucho esfuerzo se había ganado una beca para ir a la universidad de Yale, a sus 17 años ella….

-estoy embarazada.

El mundo le daba vueltas, ella no sabia que hacer, su anticonceptivo había fallado…

Estaba a mitad de año, ella ni ben estaban preparados para esto a menos que….

-¡basta!...no pienses en estupideces.

Habían hablado mucho de estos temas en el club de debate de su escuela, ¡es más! Ella era una de las que se consideraba anti-aborto, pero una cosa era discutirlo y otra muy distinto era vivirlo en carne propia.

-mi vida termino.

Encerrada en el baño de su habitación, lloro amargadamente hasta escuchar un golpe insistente en la puerta.

-gwen, abre la puerta.

Era su madre, que al ver que no bajaba para desayunar su preocupo.

-gwen ábreme.

-¡LARGO!

-¡GWENDOLHYN CATHERYN TENNYSON ABRE LA PUERTA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

-¡NO, FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Nataly se preocupo hasta por el pelo, su hija nunca antes tuvo una pataleta (ni si quiera a los 4 años), si ella actuaba así era por algo grave.

-gwendi, cariño ¿Qué pasa?

La joven anodita sabia que no podía estar eternamente encerrada en el baño, también sabia que su madre reaccionaria de forma violenta (no físicamente). Respiro profundo y abrió la puerta.

Sin palabras (junto a lagrimas en los ojos), ante la mirada atónita de su madre, le entrego las 10 pruebas positivas.

-¿usaste protección?

-fallo.

La pelirroja esperaba un regaño de proporciones bíblicas o por lo menos le gritara pero en lugar de eso…

-oh, cariño.

La pelirroja mayor abrazo a su hija.

-no te preocupes te apoyaremos, se por lo que estas pasando.

La chica se desahogo en los brazos de su madre, nunca antes habían estado más unidas como ahora.

-¿Cómo es que sabes por lo que estoy pasando?

-¿Por qué crees tu que la gente que no nos conoce, me confunde con la hermana mayor de tu hermano?

-por que…oh, no sabia.

-así es…te digo por adelantado que no será un paseo por el parque, pero te apoyare tal como mi madre lo hizo conmigo.

-¿de verdad?

-si….pero primero lo primero.

Horas más tarde…en el Sr. Smoothy.

Ben no lo podía creer...

-¿es enserió?

-SIP….me hice 10 pruebas y mi ginecólogo lo confirmo.

En solo unos segundos paso de ser un joven adolescente sin preocupaciones (excepto por los aliens) a un futuro padre. Ni el delicioso sabor de su bebida favorita podía quitarle la sensación de haber chocado contra una pared.

-¿y?... ¿Estas conmigo en esto?, ¿si o no?

-¡que rico esta este de zanahoria con gingibre!

-¡ben, no me cambies el tema!

Al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de su chica, se sintió como suela de zapato.

-OK, estoy contigo.


	6. Capitulo 6: ¿es niño o niña?

Capitulo 6: ¿es niño o niña?

Con 4 meses encima, la pelirroja en vestido maternal verde, se miraba en el espejo de su habitación.

-mmmm.

Se veía su ahora notoria barriga, no era solo el cambio considerable en su figura lo que la irritaba, también era la hinchazón en los pies y el dolor de espalda…

Por lo menos ya no vomitaba a cada rato como al principio, lo cual era un alivio…

-que gorda estoy.

-sip…gorda pero no fea.

Ella se dio vuelta para ver al responsable de su estado, mirándola desde la puerta.

-¿desde cuando me estas mirando?

-desde un rato…..te traje lo que me mandaste a comprar.

Sin perder tiempo, engullo la hamburguesa con papas fritas….

Al principio ese modo de comer que gwen tenía producto por el embarazo sorprendió a ben, también los cambios de humor cuando no le traía lo que ella quería (sin importar si era de noche o día) ahora estaba acostumbrado.

-¿estas lista?

-yeah.

Horas después...

En una sala de estar rosa, rodeados de revistas cursis, cuadros de bebes, otras embarazadas que no paraban de hablar de ¿Cuántos meses tenían? , junto a una TV que trasmitía telenovelas mexicanas...

Los jóvenes esperaban su turno, aburridos como ostras.

-¿gwendolyn tennyson?

-¡al fin.!..Por un momento sentí que me volvería loco, con tanta telenovela.

-2x….ben… (Disimuladamente le susurro al oído, tirando del brazo de su novio)…nada de bromas al doc sobre su calva, ni de su apellido ¿OK?

-vamos gwen, eso solo paso una vez.

-debía asegurarme.

Al entrar el rechoncho doctor Delgadillo Esbelt, saludo a la joven pareja además de invitarlos a sentarse.

-bien Srta. Tennyson, los exámenes que le mande a hacer indican que no hay enfermedad genética, en el feto.

-que alivio.

El oji verde solo se limito a dar un suspiro de alivio y besar en la mejilla a la oji verde.

-¿Cómo se ha sentido?, ¿continuaron los vómitos?

-ya no, pero tengo hinchazón en los pies.

-bien…. ¿a seguido una dieta balanceada?

-si doctor.

-mejor dicho lo intenta doctor, los antojos la tienen loca.

-¡ben!

-no hay que mentirle al medico.

Después de ser pesada y haber medido su cintura, el medico le indico que se subiera a la camilla….

Ella se subió el vestido para que el medico pudiera hacer el ultrasonido.

-su peso esta normal, ahora veamos como va el bebe.

Gracias a los avances de la tecnología, se podía ver una imagen nítida del futuro tennyson, en la pantalla del ultrasonido.

-¿pasa algo doc?

-nada de que preocuparse, joven…todo esta OK.

-esteee…. ¿ya se sabe que es?...es un niño ¿cierto?

-bah….es una niña, tiene que ser una niña ¿verdad?

-No se impacienten, en unos segundos se los digo.

El medico continuo con su trabajo, ante la mirada impaciente de los dos chicos que a pesar de tener una imagen nítida de su bebe, no podían saber a simple vista ¿De qué sexo era?

- es niño.

-lo sabia.

-bueno creo que ya no lo voy a poder llamar como mi madre.

Luego en la casa de gwen…

-¿sigues triste por que no fue niña como querías?

-no es eso….sube y te mostrare.

Al subir, entraron a la que antes fue la habitación de huéspedes…Con cosas de bebes, ropa, cuna, cambiador, etc…todo, absolutamente todo ¡ROSADO!

-Estaba tan segura que iba a ser niña que decore antes de tiempo.

-no te sulfures.

El joven héroe se trasformo en Fasttrack, en un dos por tres la habitación paso de rosa a azul.

-listo…. (Regreso a su forma original)… deberíamos llamarlo como tu hermano.

-no me preguntes a mi…. (Se puso una mano en la barriga)… ¿te gustaría llamarte kenny?...del modo en que patea, creo que si.

El futuro padre puso su mano, para poder sentir los movimientos del bebe..

-este niño tendrá una vida, larga y feliz… ¡estoy seguro!

Ambos se sonrieron al mirar la habitación del bebe, ante la expectativa del futuro brillante para los 3.

Meses después…

Gwen y julie estaban mirando zapatos en el centro comercial, cuando la pelirroja sintió un fuerte malestar en el estomago. Al ver esto su amiga se acercó para sostenerla.

-parece que ben jr, quiere salir antes de tiempo.

-no seas ridícula, aun faltan 2 semanas… ¡oh no!, ¡no me jodas!

El liquido bajo sus pies, no existía duda alguna que su bebe nacería 3 días después del cumpleaños de su abuelo Max…lo quiera la futura madre o no.

En el hospital...

El castaño llego lo más rápido que pudo a la sala de espera, chocando de frente con el medico.

- ¡huf!, ¡huf!...casi y no llego…. ¿como esta gwen?

-bien, descansando en su habitación.

-¿y el bebe?

El medico, le puso la mano en el hombro y pronuncio la frase….

-lo siento tanto Sr. Tennyson su hijo nació muerto.


	7. Capitulo 7: Muerte momentánea, ¡bienven

Capitulo 7: Muerte momentánea, ¡bienvenido al mundo kenny Kirby Tennyson!

-lo siento tanto Sr. Tennyson su hijo nació muerto.

Ben no lo podía creer, todo iba perfecto a las mil maravillas, sin complicaciones…. ¡¿COMO PUDO HABER PASADO ESTO?

-¿y lo puedo ver?... ¿esta bien?

El chico en estado de shock no podía procesar todo lo que le estaba pasando, además el resto de la familia no llegaba todavía.

-Hubo unas complicaciones en el parto…lo siento.

El medico se alejo, mientras julie (quien trajo a gwen al hospital y llamo a ben), abrazo a su ex novio.

-lo siento tanto.

-¡dejen de decir eso!..¡MI HIJO NO ESTA MUERTO!

Julie se quedo parada en el pasillo, mientras que por un lado ben corría por el pasillo y por el otro gwen lloraba en su habitación.

-esto no esta pasando….esto no esta pasando….esto no esta pasando.

Se sentía como dentro de una pesadilla, corrió y corrió hasta la salida del hospital…llovía a cantaros y el joven héroe se echo a llorar.

-¿ben?, ¿ben tennyson?

De la nada apareció Kai, con un paraguas y un gran sombrero.

-¿kai?

Ciertamente era Kai, más grande pero era kai, sin embargo había algo extraño en ella, algo que no podía identificar.

-tu hijo esta muerto.

-¿Cómo lo…

-Lo se por que yo también lo estoy.

-¡mierda!, ¡no estoy para bro…

La morena se quito el sombrero, mostrando un impacto de bala en la cabeza.

-Morí durante el intento de invasión Highbreed, ahora trabajo para la muerte recolectando almas y he venido por la de tu niño.

De todas las situaciones raras que le habían pasado al oji verde, esta se ganaba todos los premios. Más shockeado que antes se quedo en silencio, mientras la pelinegra se volvía a poner el sombrero.

-mira…he visto cosas, hecho cosas y aprendido cosas….Para no darte lata solo te diré que quiero ayudarte, puedo devolverle la vida.

Despabilando rápidamente comenzó a sacudir a la morena.

-¡¿Cómo?...¡¿Cómo?

-¡hey, suéltame!... (Molesta alejo al mojado joven)…puedo hacerlo pero a cambio quiero…

-¡¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Mi vida, mi alma, mi reloj?... ¡SON TUYOS, PERO POR FAVOR DEVUELME A MI HIJO!

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y DEJA TERMINAR DE HABLAR!...ejem…como decía, quiero a cambio dos cosas, la primera que gwen pierda su útero.

-¿Por qué?

-por que se me da la gana…la segunda, tengo una hija de 1 año, no me preguntes por el padre, mi abuelo murió y necesita una familia.

-¿Por qué no te haces cargo de ella?

-por que estoy muerta, tonto…. ¿aceptas o no?

-ok.

Una luz cegadora, ilumino el lugar…

-bien, descansando en su habitación.

-¿he?... ¿como?

El medico, le puso la mano en el hombro y pronuncio la frase….

-Por una complicación en el parto, perdió el útero.

-¿y el bebe?

-hubieron complicaciones, para estabilizarlo tuvimos que usar un medicamento experimental, su novia nos autorizo y firmo el consentimiento.

Ben no cabía en su emoción, controlándose para no ponerse a llorar (para que lo que decía se entendiera), pregunto…

-¿esta vivo?

-si pero el medicamento tuvo un efecto secundario…altero la pigmentación de la piel.

-¡eso que importa!... ¡ESTA VIVO!

El corrió hasta la habitación donde estaba la pelirroja. Ella se veía cansada pero feliz con un pequeñito lleno de vida entre sus brazos, idéntico a ben a excepción de una cosa…su piel morena.

-parece que no salio todo como esperábamos… (Dijo la oji verde dándole un besito en la frente al bebido)…kenny saluda a tu papá.

Después de tal experiencia, una vez que la joven maga se recupero su primo le pido matrimonio, ella acepto y con la autorización de sus padres se casaron.

6 meses después

Ben y gwen (con la ayuda de su abuelo), se estaban mudando a su primera casa, mientras los chicos terminaban de poner los últimos detalles, la joven esposa fue abrir la puerta.

-esto tiene que ser una broma.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una canasta, dentro de la canasta encontró una bebita como de un 1 año (morenita, con un punto blanco en la frente), junto a una nota...

"Recuerda nuestro trato, cumplió 2 años ayer, se llama gwen II, tiene habilidades psíquicas y ahora es su problema. Kai"

El recién casado no le quedo de otra contarle todo a su esposa y a su abuelo…De ese modo, la familia de 3 paso a 4 y kenny en tan solo unos meses de haber nacido paso de hijo único a hermano menor.


	8. Capitulo 8: Presente

Capitulo 8: Presente.

Ben 10.000 el héroe más grande de todos los tiempos...

-era el año 2013…

Dictaba sus memorias para su segunda auto biografía, en su oficina a una maquina grabadora.

-fue el año en que kenny aprendió a hablar y gwen II a caminar, ambas cosas ocurrieron mientras ben se prepara un emparedado de atún...

-bla, bla bla….todo eso apareció en tu libro anterior.

-detener grabación.

Un portal de mana apareció, de el salio la bellísima Gwedonlyn.

-¿no entiendo por que quieres hacer otro?, es lo mismo que en el anterior, solo que en este hablas en 3° persona.

-lo hago por mis fans.

-mmm…. ¿por tus fans o por tu ego?

El solo se limito a sacarle la lengua, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-no es por ego.

-yo no nací ayer…Se que desde niños siempre te a gustado hablar de ti….levántate hay que ir a la reunión de padres y maestros.

-hablar, no es lo único que me gusta hacer con mi boca.

Coquetamente puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura, de la que a sido su esposa durante 10 años.

-¿Por qué no dejamos de lado a los maestros de nuestros 2 niños, por cinco minutos?

-son 3, ben…son 3 ahora.

-así claro, yo y mi memoria.

Encima del escritorio había una foto familiar donde salía el nuevo miembro de la familia Devlin Levin.

Un hibrido osmosiano/anodita hijo de Kevin levin, que les ayudo a encerrar a su progenitor en el proyector.

-Entonces…. ¿Por qué no dejamos de lado a los maestros de nuestros 3 niños, por cinco minutos?

-no me quejo.

De un beso pasaron a recordar como fue que se convirtieron en padres.

Todo era perfecto en la vida de Ben 10k y Gwendohyn Tennyson…

Tenían una familia de ensueño, todos aceptaban su relación, Will Harangue murió de un paro cardiaco y nadie los criticaba….

Una casa, ¡perdón! Un centro de comando de lujo, miles de trofeos, gwendolyn era considerada la maga más grande del mundo, del universo conocido…

Además de presidenta…cuando ben dejo el cargo para guiar las tropas de la vía Láctea contra vilgax, claro esta.

¿En cuanto a ben?, además de ser reconocido por evitar invasiones alienígenas, tuvo un gran mandato y fue reelegido presidente de la tierra…

-te amo ben.

-te amo gwen.

Lo mejor de todo era que tenían a Kenny, un niño sano, feliz y con grandes habilidades de usar el onmitrix, un niño que seguiría al pie de la letra los pasos de su padre…

Un niño que al llegar a adulto se casaría con su prima (la hija de kenneth primo/cuñado de ben) y perpetuaría el apellido con ella... o por lo menos ellos….mejor dicho ben pensaba…

Mientras tanto…

Devlin y Gwen II, veían la TV en el living.

-¿hey, gwen?

-¿Qué?

-¿has notado que kenny y sully han actuado algo distantes últimamente?

-lógico, si terminaron.

Esto sorprendió al oji azul de 11, la oji café de 12 siguió viendo su programa como si nada.

-pobre kenny… (Se veía notablemente triste por la noticia)… ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?

-Cuando:…La semana pasada, eres el último en enterarte después de mi viejo y el como: fue por mail.

-¿enserió?

-sip….Papá espera que se reconcilien para no arruinar los planes que había echo para el, pero no creo que suceda.

-¿Por qué no lo crees?

-por Sully se dio cuenta que solo lo quería por el libro de hechizos de mamá y kenny quiere a otra persona.

El pelinegro pasó de la tristeza a la mirada curiosa.

-¿Quién?, ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-eso lo sabes.

-nop…anda dime, me muero de curiosidad.

-tu.

-¡¿QUEEEE?ESTO ES EL COLMO!

-hay por favor, se nota en un kilómetro…además se que también lo quieres.

-¡BASTA!

Devlin se fue corriendo hasta el dormitorio que ambos compartían, cerro la puerta y sacudiéndolo, despertó a kenny de su siesta.

-¡hey!, ¡he!, ¿Dónde esta el incendio?

-k…ke….kenny…. ¿verdad que no me amas?

-¿he?


	9. Capitulo 9: Nuestra historia

Capitulo 9: Nuestra historia.

-¿he?

Al escuchar tal barbaridad, ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Entre risas devlin le contó lo que la chica del vestido azul, le había dicho.

-¿en serio?, ¡no puede ser! Ja ja ja.

-Espera, espera…falta una parte…cuando estaba a punto de entrar aquí, me dijo que nos leyó la mente y que éramos el uno para el otro…ja ja ja.

-ja ja ja…mi hermanita y sus bromas.

-¡hey!... ¡yo también soy tu hermano!

-¡a no!...tal vez ambos son adoptivos, pero para mi ella es mi hermana y tu mi mejor amigo…además a ti te adoptaron recién.

-si es verdad.

Todo era tan divertido, tan ilógico que no paraban de reírse. Estuvieron un buen rato riéndose del asunto hasta que les dolió el estomago.

-ja ja ja... ¡ha!... (El se seco con la mano las lagrimas por la risa)…necesitaba tanto reír después de que termine con sully.

-yo pensé que ella fue la que termino contigo.

-nop….a decir verdad, solo salía con ella para darle en el gusto a mi viejo.

Ambos miraron la fotografía de una niña ,viva imagen de gwendolyn a los 10 (a excepción de que su polera era rosada y sus ojos cafés), abrazada a casi causando el ahogo, de un compungido kenny.

-fiuuuuu…..por lo menos se termino.

-no te creas, esta tan como se dice…."concentrada" en tener el libro de hechizos de mi mamá, que no me deja de coquetear ni por un segundo.

- eso es muy freak, más que freak saico.

-hell yeah…esto no para, a menos que…."hola"

El oji verde le lanzo una mirada sarcástica, a pesar de que el ya estaba acostumbrado a ella, algo le decía que nada bueno venia con esta.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿quieres ser mi novio?

-¡¿DE DONDE SACASTE TAMAÑA ESTUPIDES?

-¡RELAX!...Será de mentiras… (El nerviosamente movió las manos enfrente de su compañero)… ¡no te pido que me beses ni nada!...solo quiero que me tomes la mano, cada vez que la toxica de mi primita se acerqué a molestarme.

-¿en serio?... (Se cruzo de brazos levantando una ceja)…tienes una harén de seguidoras que lo harían con gusto, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguna de ellas?

-Por que todas le tienen miedo, se que si ella me ve con alguien de mi mismo sexo, no se atreverá ni de hablarme y con el tiempo me dejara en paz.

-entonces, ¿por que no se lo pides a uno de tus fans?...segurito que los más nerds se prestarían sin quejas, solo para estar cerca de su héroe.

-¡vamos, eres mi mejor amigo y en quien más confió!... ¿porrrrrfa?

Esa mirada de cachorro reprimido, si hubiera sido cualquier otra la persona que se le ocurriese tal disparate, el le hubiera dado un rotundo ¡NO!, después de una patada en el trasero seguida de una patada tan grande que lo mandaría derechito a la luna…

Pero era kenny quien se lo pedía, el no sabia el por que, pero era incapaz de decirle que no.

-ok…ok…ok….deja de mirarme así.

Al otro día…

Sully usando sus habilidades anoditas naturales, siguió (como era su costumbre) a su primo para evitar que alguna fanática se acercará.

-arggg….si ese tonto cree que me va a quitar el libro de hechizos, que me merezco de nacimiento esta muy equivocado.

Sigilosamente siguió al moreno en su patineta voladora morada, lo siguió hasta un parque…

-es mi oportunidad.

Una vez que se sentó en una banca, ella trato de abrazarlo pero el uso "contengo" para crear un escudo de mana. Que al frenarla, provoco que ella se cayera sentada al suelo.

-Veo que olvidaste, que al igual que mi papá tengo un manejo básico del mana.

-admito que eso no lo esperaba….touche.

Ella (sin perder la cara de vencedora), se levanto sacudiéndose la tierra del pantalón.

-¿hasta cuando vas a dejar de acosarme?

-mmmmmmmm….veamos, hasta que se me de la gana.

-ya te lo dije, no te amo.

-yo tampoco pero quiero el libro y tu eres el único medio para conseguirlo.

-yo te lo doy… ¡pero por favor para!

-no puedes, ella debe heredármelo

Como si no se tratara de algo importante, invoco una lima y comenzó a limarse las uñas...

-Las leyes adonitas son claras, puedo tratar de reconquistarte tantas veces yo quiera, a no ser que tengas una nueva pareja…. (Con mirada aun más victoriosa, apunto al chico con la lima)…según veo no tienes a nadie.

-eso es lo que tu crees.

En ese momento, llego el pelinegro en su patineta.

-¡al fin llegaste!...ven siéntate a mi lado.

Ante la mirada de la confundida chica, el hizo al pie de la letra lo que el otro chico le dijo…una vez sentado el moreno paso su brazo alrededor de el hombro del oji azul.

-saca tu brazo… (Dijo susurrándole al oído, sonrojado)…me incomoda.

-tiene que ser convincente… (Contesto también en susurros)…esto me gusta menos que a ti.

-¡a ver!... ¿que demonios pasa acá?

-¡ou!...lo siento, olvide que estabas aquí… ¡glup!…..sully te presento a mi novio.

Al oír la palabra "novio" salir de la boca de kenny, la pelirroja pensó que era una broma.

-¡si claro!..ja ja ja..¡y yo soy blanca nieves!...creo que no te resulto la broma, las leyes adonitas solo permiten los matrimonios ente primos no de hermanos.

-no lo es…..yo también he estudiado las leyes adonitas, no es mi hermano consanguíneo, fue adoptado, siendo ambos preadolescentes…además que psicológicamente hablando yo no lo considero mi hermano, si no mi amigo…

-querrás decir que yo estoy en la pre y tu estas a punto. …resume.

-ejem…si claro, resumiendo…podemos.

La chica no se veía muy convencida que digamos por todo el asunto.

-entonces bésense.


	10. Capitulo 10: entonces bésense

Capitulo 10: entonces bésense.

-entonces bésense.

Los dos se quedaron fríos sin saber que hacer o que decir, ante tal insinuación.

-si se quieren "tanto" como dicen, entonces demuéstrenlo.

-¡no témenos que demostrarte nada!

-¡exacto dev!, ¡no somos tus muñecos ni personajes de telenovela para que nos obligues!

-Yo no le veo nada de malo….a no ser…

-a no ser ¿Qué?

-a no ser que todo esto fuera un engaño.

La chica tenia una cara victoriosa más notoria que antes, ¡le había dado al clavo!...

-¡lo sabia!...ja ja ja…el truco les duro poco.

El moreno tenía una cara para morirse, sully seguiría acosándolo durante toda la niñez, preadolescencia, adolescencia y…. ¡Hasta que se le diera la gana!

-adiós libertad… (Decía entre dientes)…esta chica no me va a dejar en paz nunca.

La chica victoriosa reía a carcajadas, mientras kenny seguía con su cara a funeral…

La situación provoco que el pelinegro, sintiera una gran pena por el descendiente ben y gwendolyn.

Solo existía un modo de hacer callar a la pelirroja, sabia que se sentiría mal por ello pero por ahora era la única solución…

-ja ja ja… ¿HE?

Las ganas de reírse pararon al seco al ver, como el oji azul le daba un suave beso en la mejilla al oji verde. El sonrojado castaño no podía ni hablar.

-de…ev….dev… ¡glup!...ejem.

-lo siento…. (Le dijo susurrando al oído)…era el único modo que se me ocurrió. Para convencerla.

-ejem… ¡hm!… ¿espero que ahora estés convencida?

-nop para nada.

Ella casi sentía el susodicho libro entre sus manos, por lo que un beso en la mejilla no la convencería de retirarse.

-le acabo de dar un beso, ¿Qué más quieres?

-bah….en la mejilla no vale nada, tiene que ser de verdad.

-¿de…verdad?

-nada más sencillo.

-¡eso si que no!...el truco se acabo, mira sully lo que pasa es que kenny y yo…

El quiso….de verdad quiso explicarle todo a la pelirroja…..pero kenny tenia otros planes...

-¡por todos los cielos es de verdad!... ¡rayos, perdí el libro!

El oji azul no cabía en asombro, cuando repentinamente el oji verde se abalanzo sobre el, dándole un sonoro beso en los labios.

-¡JA!... ¿ahora si te convenciste?

-sin duda alguna…..bueno por lo menos aun puedo heredar el libro de verdona.

-sorry…gracias por ser buena perdedora.

La chica se subió en su patineta, yéndose derechito a la casa donde su Bisabuela pasaba sus vacaciones.

Debía aprovechar de que era considerada la "bisnieta favorita", para acercarse a la anciana y así poder aprender todo lo que pueda de ella.

Obviamente también asegurarse el libro de los secretos de la vieja.

Al ver como la chica se alejaba, el moreno se sentía el rey de los victoriosos.

-¡nada más fácil!…. ¿te pasa algo?

-¿ha?...nada, nada de nada.

-OK….vamos al , tengo ganas de celebrar.

El tiempo paso….las cosas siguieron iguales entre ellos, todo era perfecto…. ¿cierto?, todo era como debía ser ¿verdad?...a no ser….por aquel beso…

Aquel tonto beso, aquel beso de mentiras, no era real, no debía real, no se supone que fuera real, sin embargo…

Desde ese único beso, al primogénito de Kevin le han pasado cosas, sabe que esta mal pero no puede evitarlo.

Al principio fue la sensación eléctrica que sintió al ser besado por el moreno (tal vez por el legado adonita, tal vez por los genes del onmitrix, quien sabe), nunca antes había sentido algo igual…

Se asusto mucho cuando recordó, que su padre le había contado que el sintió lo mismo cuando beso a Gwendolyn por primera vez en la adolescencia.

-esto es lo mejor para todos.

Estaba listo para irse, para dejar el único hogar de verdad que a tenido, una familia amorosa, un…solo por que el consideraba que era lo mejor para todos.

-¡HAY NO PUEDE SER KENNY!

Al oír el grito de horror de gwendolyn, dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo para ir corriendo a la sala de la computadora universal, al ver a la familia reunida pensó que sul les había dicho sobre el "beso".

-me lleva el diablo.

Era peor…..habían encontrado inconsciente a gwen II en un callejón, la chica se encontraba bien pero su hermanito…

-les dije que me vengaría…como no puedo tener a mi querida gwen... ¡Me conformo con su hijo!

En la pantalla se veía un video en vivo, donde Kevin 11.0000 torturaba al moreno

Ben les dijo que se quedaran, mientras que el junto a su esposa y los plomeros trataban de saber ¿de donde estaban trasmitiendo?


	11. Capitulo 11: Del infierno al cielo

Capitulo 11: Del infierno al cielo.

Todo le daba vueltas, en un minuto estaba en una competencia de patineta voladora, con su hermana mayor luego la vio caer directo a un contenedor de basura, después sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Acompañado de un gran fondo negro.

Ahora estaba encadenado de pies y manos, en un lugar que parecía un galpón con mala iluminación.

-hola kenneth, hace años…. ¡perdón!...meses que no te veía.

De entre las sombras apareció el maniaco de cabello largísimo…Con una amplia sonrisa le mostró el reloj que saco de su muñeca.

-¡imposible!, ¿Cómo..

-task task task…se cuenta el milagro pero no el santo.

Puso el onmitrix sobre una mesa, con el chasquido de sus dedos una cámara autómata apareció.

-les dije que me vengaría…como no puedo tener a mi querida gwen... ¡Me conformo con su hijo!

El pelinegro se trasformo en 11.000, lentamente como en una película saico comenzó a torturar al niño haciéndole profundos tajos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA.

No eran heridas letales pero eran lo suficientemente profundas para hacerlo gritar de dolor, además de sangrar.

-sigue así, a la audiencia le encanta tus gritos…. ¿cierto Skyla?

Con una tierna sonrisa, miro a lo que parecía una muñeca a tamaño natural, cubierta por una manta y sentada en una silla, en el fondo del galpón…

-AAAAAA...aaa….ha…ha…ha…. ¿quien es Skyla?

-¡oh, mis modales!...ella es Lexie Levinson Skyla, mi esposa… ¿dijiste algo querida?

El ser inerte no hizo ruido alguno, a pesar del silencio levin seguía con su conversación.

-si cariño…..cuando acabe con el niño, acabare con gwen…..si querida te traeré la cabeza de ben….. ¿Que?...si, mi amor traeré a dev y seremos una familia otra…

-si que estas loco, esa cosa nunca te va a contes…AAAAAAAA.

La tortura recomenzó tal como iba, acompañada ahora de un choque eléctrico de vez en cuando.

-¡TU NO SABES LO QUE ES QUE TE TRAICIONEN!... ¡TU NO SABES ES LO QUE ES VIVIR EN LA MIERDA, QUE TU NOVIA TE TRAICONE CON TU MEJOR AMIGO…!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-¡NADIE ME ACEPTO, NADIE, NADIE!... ¡SOLO ELLA!

El chico de 10 sintió en su cuerpo más dolor del que había sentido en toda su vida, grito con todo sus pulmones hasta caer inconsciente.

-No morirás…..todavía no.

Aprovechando que el espectáculo termino (por ahora), apago la cámara y regreso a su forma original…

Con mucha ternura abrazo a la cosa que estaba tapada con una manta. El la abrazo acariciándole lo que le quedaba, de su largo cabello negro…

-tranquila sky.

La cosa, lo que parecía ser una muñeca tapada…era el cadáver de su difunta esposa, muerta de cáncer de colon.

La conoció en su última escapada, ella era una enfermera, una anodita azul que atendía a los prófugos que llegaban heridos a Saturno…

¿Su forma humana? Encantadora, dulces ojos azul marino, un largo cabello sedoso negro con brillo azulado, piel del mismo todo de la de el, pero suave y tersa.

También tenía una voz cantarina….Un ángel, un verdadero ángel de ojos zafiro. Por primera vez estaba en cielo, ella no solo lo curo físicamente sino también mentalmente.

¿Y que paso?... ¡Apareció el infeliz de ben 10.000 junto a su tropa de tarados y lo volvió a encerrar!, pero esta vez lo haría bien, se lo había prometido a ella…

Paso el tiempo, días, meses e incluso años en que se porto como un verdadero "preso modelo", fue entonces cuando se entero que había tenido un hijo, fue entonces cuando se entero que ella….ella…..su mente se volvió añicos ante tal noticia…

-shisss…ya casi kenny.

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del niño que tuvo con Skyla…. ¡Tratando de desatar al bastadito!

-devlin, ¿Qué estas haciendo?...hazte a un lado, ahora.

-¡no lo haré!

-devlin….por ultima vez...

Lentamente retomo su forma de monstruo, mientras su hijo a su vez hacia lo mismo.

-quítate, no puedes ganarme.

Eso el oji azul lo tenía claro, también el hecho de lo desequilibrado que estaba su padre…ante estos hechos regreso a su forma original…El pelinegro mayor sonrió satisfecho.

-buen niño…tu madre y yo estamos felices.

La sonrisa se trasformo en su mundialmente conocida mueca de disgusto, al ver como su hijo (con mirada decidida) levantaba sus brazos formando una cruz, sin mover ni una ceja de donde se encontraba.

-¡muévete!

-¡NO!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡por que no!

-¿POR QUE NO?

-¡¿por que carajo no te quieres mover?

-¡POR QUE LO AMO, MALDITA SEA!

Esa mirada, la misma que tenia sky cuando se interpuso ante los plomeros para tratar de evitar que se lo llevaran preso…. ¡la cosa iba enserió!... ¡lo habían traicionado por 2 vez!, otra vez fue reemplazado por un par de ojos color vomito.

-¡como te atreves a decir tal estupidez!... ¡MÁS ENCIMA ENFRENTE DE TU MADRE!

-lo siento viejo…. (De entro sus ropas saco un palo, al apretar un botón se trasformo en báculo)…esta es la única forma…Adiós papá.

Los ojos del niño se pusieron azul brillante….esto sorprendió a la cosa (por que creía que solo heredo los ojos de su madre), luego todo a su alrededor se puso azul…

-Kevin…. ¡vamos keviboy, no es hora de dormir!... ¡vamos keviman!..¡Arriba!

Estaba de nuevo en saturno, en el sofá de su departamento, vistiendo un traje de mecánico con su esposa a su lado y su hijo jugando videojuegos a unos cm de el.

-¡vamos la siesta termino!, tenemos muchos clientes en el taller….. ¿Tengo algo entre los dientes?

El la abrazo con fuerza, estaba feliz que lo anterior allá sido solo una "pesadilla"…

Volviendo a la realidad…

Dev desato con éxito al moreno, justo en este instante lo terminaba de curar.

-falta poco….listo, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-genial… ¿de donde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-mamá…siempre me dijo que aunque solo tuviera un 50%, debía saber aprovecharlo.

-¿y tu viejo?

Ambos miraron al osmosiano en su forma original, que sonreía feliz e inconsciente en el piso.

-dentro de un sueño eterno, ya no lastimara a nadie más.

-¡KENNY! ¡KENNY!

-Ahí vienen tus padres…mejor tarde que nunca.

Kenny lo abrazo y antes de correr a los acogedores brazos de sus progenitores, le susurro…

-yo también te quiero.


	12. Capitulo 12: Ben y gwendolynnuestra p

Capitulo 12: Ben y gwendolyn...nuestra primera "escapadita", en muchos años.

-no lo creo.

Ben no lo podía creer, era algo insólito, increíble…. ¡Su reloj se había roto!

-vamos….vamos…. ¡Maldita porquería!

Para su malestar era un desperfecto que solo Azmut podía arreglar, de mala gana tendría que ir a Galvan Prime para que lo repararan.

-ni modo…. ¡GWEN, GWEN!

La morena salio corriendo desde el living hasta la cocina, al escuchar los gritos de su padre.

-¿me llamabas?

-tu no… ¿por que la tuve que llamar igual?... ¡GWENDOLYN!... ¡GWENDOLYN!

La oji café se subió de hombros para regresar a terminar de ver su telenovela, mientras la maga tomaba su lugar en la escena.

-¿Quién crees que soy?...No soy un perro al que le puedas llamar a gritos.

-relax, no es para tanto….necesito que me tele trasportes a Galvan Prime, mi súper onmitrix se averió durante la ultima batalla con sunny y albedo.

-¿Por qué no usas el tele trasportador?

-no funciona.

-ok…. ¡Niños vamos a salir un rato!

La chica desde el sillón solo les hizo un par de señas…Gwendolyn abrió un portal que los trasporto en cosa de segundos a Galvan Prime.

Al llegar entregaron el reloj a eunice, ella les dijo que a azmut solo le tomaría unos segundos…

Los segundos se volvieron horas, ahí estaban los dos aburridos como ostras sin nada más que hacer.

-esto es más aburrido, que la sala de espera de tu ginecólogo.

-¡ben!

-admítelo.

Seguían esperando en esa aburrida sala de espera, sin señal en los celulares, sin revistas, sin nada de nada.

-por lo menos en la sala de espera del doc. Esbelt…hay televisión y revistas.

-yep….. (Miro a ambos lados y le susurro al oído)…. ¿vamos a otro lado a divertirnos?

-hay ben….ya no somos unos adolescentes.

-¿Por qué no?... ¿Recuerdas día en la feria del muelle?, ¿Cuándo al abuelo le jugaron una broma un programa de tv?

-como olvidarlo, éramos tan solo unos niños… ¿y el reloj?

-bah….eunice sabrá como encontrarnos… ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al muelle conmigo?

Con un chasquido de los dedos de la pelirroja, pasaron de una gris sala de espera a un hermoso bosque de árboles con hojas hechas de mana.

-¿pensé que iríamos a la feria del muelle?

-pensé que esto seria mucho más divertido.

Entre risas la bella mujer se fue quitando la ropa, corriendo desnuda por ese bellísimo bosque adonite…

Una ninfa en verdad, que con gracia se zambullo a un precioso lago de aguas cristalinas.

-¿Qué estas esperando?...el agua esta perfecta.

-¿he? ¿Ha?...ya voy.

El se quedo tan absorto contemplándola, que sola la voz de la misma lo hizo despabilar. El castaño (sin prisa alguna) se quito lo que lo cubría y se zambullo a su lado.

-esta buenísima el agua.

-te lo dije.

Todo era perfecto, ambos desnudos en ese paraíso terrenal tal como Adán y Eva, hubieran querido.

Solos en aquel lugar de ensueño se comenzaron a besar, teniendo guerras de lenguas de vez en cuando y acariciándose.

-mmmm…ya había olvidado lo que se sentía.

-¿lo que se sentía?

-tenerte a ti para mi sola, sin nadie ni nada que nos moleste.

Era verdad, la vida familiar, el trabajo, etc, etc, etc….les dejaba muy poco tiempo para estar juntos.

Solos en ese bosque….como aquella vez cuando terminaron con sus respectivos noviazgos para estar juntos, sin Kevin cerca para arruinarlo todo… claro esta

Un par de horas después…

Eunice salía del laboratorio de azmut, con el artefacto reparado.

-¡huf!...siento la demora…. ¿ben? ¿Gwendolyn?

-aquí estamos.

La pareja feliz de la vida, caminaron hasta donde estaba la rubia androide.

-aprovechamos de dar un paseo por ahí.

-un larrrgo paseo…. ¿ya esta OK mi reloj?

-mejor que nunca.

Con el súper omnitirx en estado optimo, regresaron a su planeta siendo recibidos por su abuelo.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-aburrido, como siempre….por lo menos mi reloj quedo bien.

-me alegro, deportista.

-¿Cómo se portaron los niños?

-como unos angelitos…todo estuvo de lo más normal.

-¿lo ves gwen?, no había nada de que preocuparse.

-¿tienes que restregarme todo en la cara?...También te recuerdo que mi nombre es gwendolyn, no gwen.

-Como quieras gwen… ¡digo!...gwendolyn.

Ya era tarde, después de dar las buenas noches a su abuelo…decidieron continuar con lo que habían comenzado en adonite, en su dormitorio.

Ben 10 k agradecía tener a gwendolyn a su lado, el amor de su vida, aquella que nació para hacerlo y hacerla feliz….

Con ella a su lado el mundo era el cielo en la tierra.

A pesar del secuestro de kenny, semanas atrás….todo era perfecto en su vida…otra vez.

Solo estaba el detallito de que kenny estaba sin pareja, pero ese era un asunto que solucionaría a su momento.

Lo ideal seria que volviera con sully, según ben…

Sin embargo, si ben supiera lo que ocurrió mientras ellos estaban en su "escapadita", se convencería al fin de que kenny, no tiene ningún interés en su prima.


	13. Capitulo 13: kenny y devlin…lo que pasó

Capitulo 13: kenny y devlin…lo que pasó mientras ben y gwendolyn no estaban cerca.

La chica desde el sillón solo les hizo un par de señas…Gwendolyn abrió un portal que los trasporto en cosa de segundos a Galvan Prime.

-¡al fin!...ahora a ver que paso con armando y ana lucia de las mercedes.

Ella quería silencio absoluto, por lo que cuando kenny apareció con una bolsa de ruidosas papás fritas chips, fue echado a almohadazos de ahí.

-¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!

-¡ya me voy! ¡Ya me voy!

El salio corriendo, huyendo de los almohadazos…Gwen II tenia buena puntería, también podía lanzar muy lejos.

-¡huf!...¡huf!...¡uno no puede ni comer en su propia casa!...¡huf!...¡huf!

Ya no le llegaban (y a gwen ya no le interesaba) los almohadazos...Pero kenny seguía corriendo como si los pudiera sentir rozando la nuca.

En ese instante, pasando por un pasillo se topo con devlin…intento frenar…

-¡huf!... ¡huf!... ¡hm!

-¡ha!

Pero no lo logro…quedando arriba del oji azul (además de un par de moretones)...

-quítate, me estas aplastando.

-¡no te sulfures!...ni modo que pesara tanto.

-fiuuuuuuu…como no te imaginas.

-alaraco.

Nunca antes habían estado así de juntos, esto comenzaba a incomodar al pelinegro.

-que…que… ¡glup!... (Trataba de articular sonrojado)…. ¿por que no te quitas de una buena vez?, el piso esta más frió que un témpano.

-a…si claro…..perdón.

Ambos se levantaron sonrojados.

-¿estas bien?

-sobreviviré.

Kenny trato de disimular su nerviosismo sacudiéndose el pantalón, sin embargo devlin lo noto, esto era nuevo de ver en el oji verde….por lo que sentía una gran curiosidad por la causa.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?

-¿Qué?...yo no estoy nervioso, solo es frió.

-¿frió?..mmmmm, eso lo tengo que confirmar.

El le puso la mano en la frente, al sentir que su temperatura era normal, se sonrió sarcásticamente.

-se nota que te estas "congelando"….si esto es tener "frió", entonces la nieve debe ser caliente, ¿no?

-no molestes.

-para la broma… ¿Por qué el nerviosismo?

-esteeeeee….yo…..tu….bueno… ¡ejem!...bueno.

Al ver que el sarcasmo no ayudaba mucho y preocupándose por el….decidió pasar de la mirada sarcástica a la triste.

-ken….somos amigos… ¿verdad?...puedes decirme lo que sea, que te pase.

Esos ojos…verdaderos zafiros que cambian de tono como el mar, lo tenían embobado...

El deseaba poder decirle, que era la persona más hermosa que ha visto en su vida, un verdadero ángel azul…Que lo que le dijo hace semanas atrás era cierto, el lo ama desde el día en que lo vio.

Que lo ama con el alma, que para el era todo menos un monstruo o un arma….

Que la razón por lo que a evitado hablar de ello después del secuestro, no es que no lo quisiera si no que no sabia como decírselo…

-este…yo….devlin.

-¿yep?

Existían tantas cosas que quería decirle aprovechando que sus progenitores estaban fuera, tanto…En vez de eso lo único que salio de su boca fue un beso.

-no te pongas rojo….se supone que somos novios, ¿o no?

El pelinegro miro a ambos lados, mientras su compañero lo miraba curioso.

-sully no esta cerca.

-ja ja ja… ¿Cómo va estar cerca si esta entrenando en adonite?, ridículo...ja ja ja.

-¡¿entonces por que el beso?

-¿no es obvio?

El moreno puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro, dándole un segundo beso.

¿Era de verdad esto o solo parte de la técnica para alejar a sully?...aunque si era una táctica no tenia razón de ser, por que sul ya no tenia interés en el…

Estaban solos…. ¿correcto?...bueno si, gwen II veía telenovelas en el living y max reparaba el camper, pero ese pasillo solo estaban ellos dos...

Entonces significa que….

Levin rompió el beso para saber la verdad…

-¿Por qué me besaste?

-tu lo sabes….te lo dije después de que me rescataste.

-no lo se…no lo se…..sinceramente no se si esto es verdad o un truco.

-OK, repetición…te amo devlin, ¿me escuchaste?

-na…repítelo.

Kenny repitió el "te amo" entre besos, apretando el abrazo aún más, acompañado de caricias al largo cabello de devlin.

-te amo….te amo…..te amo.

-¿a mi o mi cabello?

-a los dos

¿Acaso el tiempo paso? Ellos ni cuenta se dieron, ni les importaba.

-abre la boca.

-¿para que?

-deja de hacer preguntas…esto es algo que aprendí de sul.

Ahí estaba su primer beso francés…todo era perfecto hasta que…

-¡lo sabia!

La morena los apuntaba con el dedo emocionada, ellos (aun abrazados) la miraron como si fuera la mismísima parca.

-¡parecen dos momias petrificadas!...ja ja ja… ¡ha!...conmigo no tienen por que asustarse, solo vine a avisarles que el almuerzo esta listo.

La chica con toda naturalidad, camino hasta el comedor…

¿El resto de la tarde?, tan normal como siempre.

Un par de horas después…

El viejo Tennyson fue a recibir a sus nietos, que llegaban con el súper onmitrix reparado.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-aburrido, como siempre….por lo menos mi reloj quedo bien.

-me alegro, deportista.

-¿Cómo se portaron los niños?

-como unos angelitos…todo estuvo de lo más normal


	14. Capitulo 14: ben, la vida perfecta no ex

Capitulo 14: ben, la vida perfecta no existe.

-¿Qué?

-como lo escuchaste tío Ben.

Ben al ver que la situación entre su primogénito y la hija de su primo no avanzaba para nada, decidió hacerle una visita sorpresa en adonite para saber la razón de esto...

-sully esta broma se esta tornando pesada.

-nop tío….tenga, lamento tener que dejarlo solo pero tengo que seguir entrenando.

La infantil anodita le dejo una foto…una espeluznante foto, una horrible foto...

-de….debe…debe ser un error.

Ahí estaba kenny debajo de un árbol, acariciándole el cabello a una persona, mientras esta persona se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho…

Conteniéndose (lo más que pudo) regresó a su centro de comando, fue hasta la sala de computadoras, además de encerrarse ahí, analizo la foto… el resultado positivo lo dejo en shock.

El….el no tenia nada en contra de los gays, el era muy liberal ¿cierto?, el no juzgaba a nadie ¿verdad?

El mundo, el universo entero podía volverse gay si quería a el no le importaba…Pero su hijo, su único hijo….. ¡Esto tiene que tener una explicación!

Gracias a su rango junto a sus contactos logro averiguar sobre el medicamento que le administraron a kenny para salvarlo, durante meses investigo sobre el tema, además saco muestras en secreto a su hijo y las comparo con las que se le saco antes del procedimiento…

-¡mierda! ¡Maldición!... ¡el único efecto secundario de esta puta cosa, es que cambia la pigmentación de la piel!

-¿ben?

Escondió todo su "investigación secreta" y fu a abrir la puerta del laboratorio d.

-¿Qué pasa gwen? ¿Esta listo el almuerzo?

-Es gwendolyn… ¿se puede saber que demonios haces ahí adentro?, no dejas entrar a nadie y cuando te preguntan cambias el tema.

-ya te lo dije, estoy tratando de crear un nuevo sabor para el Sr. Smoothy…ultra secreto.

-¿me crees idiota?

Gwen…su amada gwen, la que a amado desde que tiene menoría, ¿Cómo causarle tal sufrimiento? ¿Cómo explicarle tal barbaridad?

El la amaba, su vida era perfecta… ¡perdón!...su vida era perfecta, hasta que descubrió ese "detallito", que el por supuesto debía solucionar.

El con una gran sonrisa acompañada de su acostumbrado todo despreocupado, la beso.

-se que he estado algo tensito….es que el trabajo me deja poco tiempo para este proyecto y sobretodo para ti, para ustedes.

-¿seguro que todo esta bien?

-segurísimo…..prometo que dejare mi fanatismo por mi bebida favorita de lado y pasare más tiempo con ustedes…. ¡palabra de scout!

-mmmmmm…eso tendré que verlo.

Los meses siguientes fueron más normales, mucho más normales hasta tal punto que la pelirroja dejo de sospechar.

Era el héroe que siempre soñó ser, tenia a la chica de sus sueños a su lado, una base de comando genial, una familia maravillosa, un auto de lujo en la cochera…

Pero ese "detallito" lo incomodaba, trato de hacerse a la idea, trato, trato…sin embargo no podía, necesita saber el ¿Por qué de esto?

Desesperado sin saber a quien más recurrir, aprovecho que ken y gwendolyn fueron de visita a la casa de sus suegros, para ir al cementerio. Ahí esperando que "ella" lo escuchara, grito su nombré, entre las penumbras ella apareció.

-hola ben hace tiempo que no te veía…veo que eres el mismo pero con más músculo….mmmm la barba te queda bien.

-¡KAI NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO!

-Shisss…baja la voz, los muertos intentan dormir.

Físicamente hablando era exactamente como era hace 10 años (solo que ahora usaba una túnica negra junta a una guadaña), pero ahora su personalidad era más fría y su voz más baja casi susurros.

Si uno se fijaba bien, se podía ver que la carne de su cuerpo se estaba pudiendo lentamente, dejando el esqueleto al descubierto.

-cumplí con mi parte, con nuestro acuerdo a cabalidad.

-yo cumplí con la mía…gracias a eso, tu terminaste casado con la mujer que amas, con la vida que querías.

-¡ESTA NO ES LA VIDA QUE QUERIA!...quiero saber ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi hijo?

-oh, es eso…no creerías que tu vida seria perfecta al 100%, diseñada a tu entero gusto ¿o lo creíste?

La noche comenzó a tomar posición, también las nubes auspiciaban lluvia….El castaño se encontraba tan shockeado, como aquella vez en que hizo aquel trato con la pelinegra, en su juventud.

-no es perfecta al 100%, pero puede serla.

Despabilando rápidamente comenzó a sacudir a la morena.

-¡¿Cómo?...¡¿Cómo?

-¡hey, suéltame!... (Molesta alejo al héroe)…puedo hacerlo pero a cambio quiero…

-¡¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Mi vida, mi alma, mi reloj?... ¡SON TUYOS, PERO POR FAVOR AYUDA A MI HIJO!

-shisssss, los muertos necesitan dormir…Primero quiero que arregles un error que cometí.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, mientras un silencio sepulcral cubría aquel lugar. Siendo interrumpido por los relámpagos junto a la tenue voz de kai.

-hace años escuche el llamado de una madre saturnina, ella me dijo que pertenecía a una rara rama de su especie en que eran hermafroditas, no te aburriré con los detalles…

-es mejor, al grano.

-shisss…..como te decía, ella me dijo su hijo estaba enfermo, que su…. como decirlo…."bolsita" se había infectado.

-¿Por qué no la extirpo?

-por detalles de biología que no te interesan…a temprana edad, .esta rama no pude vivir sin esa bolsita por que cumple otros roles que no te explicaré….la cosa es le di la cosa que le saque a tu adoradísima gwen y se lo di a el...

-¡¿queeeeee?

-shisss….el niño se salvo y a cambio la mujer después de un tiempo, murió de cáncer de colon. Quiero que le quites lo que le di al niño.

Lluvia cayó con más fuerza.

-el niño tiene 11 años, el lo suficiemente fuerte para vivir sin ella….lo que nos lleva a la segunda cosa, la vida del niño.

En esos momentos, ojos verdes no era un héroe…era un hombre desesperado, un humano desesperado y sin saber que más hacer…

-lo conoces, lo adoptaste.

Una luz cegadora, ilumino el lugar…

Cuando todo se aclaro, estaba en la sala de su casa con un cuchillo en las manos.


	15. capitulo 15: la solución al problema

Capitulo 15: la solución al problema.

-no lo creo.

Entre el sonido de los relámpagos, busco, busco entre gotas escarlatas, entre las carnes del ahora "eterno durmiente", la susodicha bolsita.

-oh dios mío…oh dios mío.

Sin encontrar nada...

-Lo…lo que he hecho valió la pena, ¿cierto?, todo….todo era por un fin mayor…verdad….verdad, ¿verdad?

-cálmate.

De entre las sombras salio la representante de la parca, con un tenue aplauso.

-cálmate, no es para tanto.

Ante tales palabras el hombre horrorizado de sus actos (además de ensangrentado), sacudió a la pelinegra.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?

-shhhh…silencio que los muertos necesitan….

-¡AL DEMONIO CON LOS MUERTOS!...me mentiste.

Un silencio penunbral se produjo…kai calmadamente fue a ver el cadáver del niño, con cuidado lo examino y luego de un corto rato volvió a hablar.

-me equivoque de dimensión.

-¿perdón?

-veras en otra dimensión hice lo que dije…tal parece que en esta nunca fue hermafrodita o se la sacaron hace mucho.

-¡momento!... ¡Espera un maldito momento!... ¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE LO QUE HICE FUE POR NADA?

-te equivocas, con esto me a quedado claro.

-¿claro que?

-que tu relación con gwendolyn y la relación de kenny con devlin no son compatibles entre si…..no pueden coexistir, en la misma dimensión.

Otro silencio sepulcral….esto ya se estaba volviendo un hábito, un hábito que comenzaba a irritar al salvador del mundo.

-¿quiere decir que lo mió con gwen es un error?

Ante tales palabras la morena soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡ha!... (Se seco las lagrimas del rostro)….hace años que no escuchaba tal estupidez.

-¡¿Qué...

Antes de que el pudiera rebatirle algo, ella le puso el dedo en los labios.

-cálmate, yo jamás dije que lo tuyo con tu prima fuera un error.

Lentamente quito su dedo.

-tampoco dije que lo de kenny con el hijo de kev fuera un error….solo existe una solución a esto.

-¿Cuál?

-¿no es obvio?

Ben por primera vez en meses sonrió, sonrió de verdad.

-si lo es.

-entonces….. ¿Estas deacuerdo?

-sin duda alguna.

Una luz blanca inundo el lugar...


	16. capitulo 16:De una historia a dos histor

Capitulo 16: De una historia a Dos historias distintas, final feliz ben y gwendohyn.

Ben por primera vez en meses sonrió, sonrió de verdad.

-si lo es.

-entonces….. ¿Estas deacuerdo?

-sin duda alguna.

Una luz blanca inundo el lugar...

-¿y?...pasamos del dormitorio al living.

-no te creas esta es otra dimensión, tal como querías.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la ropa del salvador del mundo quedo impecable.

-es prácticamente la misma historia, solo que aquí kenny esta enamorado de sully y devlin de gwen II, solo que el ben de aquí falleció….pobre, bueno que seas feliz aquí.

Antes que la morena se retirara, el le sostuvo el brazo.

-¿y el cadáver?

-descuida el me entrego su vida y su cuerpo para arreglar un error que cometió.

-cual error.

-eso no te incumbe.

-¡espera!...yo no puedo tomar el lugar del ben de aquí, además yo creo que…

Ella le puso el dedo en la frente, trasfiriéndole las recuerdos del ben de esta dimensión, borrando sus propios recuerdos.

Una segunda luz inundo el lugar, dejando a 10.000 solo en aquel lugar.

Horas después…

-ya llegamos.

Gwendolyn y su hijo llegaron a la casa, con un pastel que compraron a la vuelta de la esquina.

-ben…. ¿estas ahí?

-en el living.

Mientras el moreno llevaba el pastel a la cocina, la pelirroja fue al living para encontrarse con su esposo jugando videojuegos con devlin.

-hola amor, ¿Cómo les fue?

-bien mi padre te manda saludos…. ¿y a ustedes?

-na…bien, este pilluelo me a estado ganando todo el rato.

-eso es por que soy mejor que tu viejo.

-¿viejo yo?...pero si soy tan joven y dulce como un pastelito.

-aja.

El salvador del mundo le revolvió el cabello al pelinegro.

-hablando de pastelito, por que no vas a ver si kenny no ha comido todo el pastel que trajimos. Esta en la cocina.

-ok.

El niño fue a la cocina mientras, el oji-verde besaba cariñosamente a la pelirroja.

-¿pasa algo?

-nada mi vida.

Fueron a la cocina para encontrarse a kenny besando a su prima sully y a devlin coqueteando con gwen II…Ben no podía ser más feliz.

En otro lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Devlin miro a ambos lado asustado, lo último que recordaba era que alguien lo atacaba mientras dormía.


	17. capitulo 17:De una historia a dos histor

Capitulo 17: De una historia a Dos historias distintas, final feliz kenny y devlin.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Devlin miro a ambos lado asustado, lo último que recordaba era que alguien lo atacaba mientras dormía.

-¿hola?

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, frió y con un gran eco…Camino escuchando el sonido de sus propios pasos hasta que una luz blanca lo ilumino.

-hola dev.

De la luz salio una extraña mujer con guadaña….Al apreciar el conjunto completo de la mujer, un escalofrió recorrió su columna.

-e….e…..estoy…

-muerto, así es.

Un escalofrió más intenso recorrió su espalda.

-¿Por qué?

-eso no importa querido…lo importante es ¿Qué darías por volver a estar con kenny?

-lo que sea.

-perfecto.

Ella se agacho, lo suficiente para que el la mirara directo a los ojos.

-No puedo devolverte a tu dimensión, pero puedo hacer que renazcas en una donde ben acepte lo suyo….pero a cambio quiero todos tus recuerdos de esta vida ¿aceptas?

El chico solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, mientras una segunda luz inundaba el lugar.

Años después.

-ya llegamos.

Gwendolyn y su sobrino llegaron a la casa, con un pastel que compraron a la vuelta de la esquina.

-ben…. ¿estas ahí?

-en el living.

La pelirroja junto al joven castaño, fueron al living para encontrarse con su ben jugando videojuegos con devlin.

-hola, ¿Cómo les fue?

-bien papá, mamá te manda saludos.

A pesar del divorcio la relación entre ben y kai era buena, algo beneficioso para sus hijos kenny y gwen II.

Mientras el moreno llevaba el pastel a la cocina la pelirroja se dirigió a su primo.

-¿y a ustedes?

- …bien, este pilluelo me a estado ganando todo el rato.

-eso es por que soy mejor que tu viejo.

-¿viejo yo?...pero si soy tan joven y dulce como un pastelito.

-aja.

El salvador del mundo le revolvió el cabello al pelinegro...Lamentaba que a kev le hallan quitado la tuición de este niño, pero por lo menos al adoptarlo tiene un mejor techo.

-hablando de pastelito, por que no vas a ver si kenny no ha comido todo el pastel que trajimos. Esta en la cocina.

-OK.

El niño fue a la cocina mientras, el oji-verde besaba cariñosamente a su actual esposa julie, quien venia atrás de gwendolyn y kenny…

Mientras la maga habla por teléfono con su novio vitalicio.

-¿pasa algo?

-nada mi vida.

Fueron a la cocina para encontrarse a kenny besando a devlin y a sully conversando alegremente con su prima gwen II…

Aunque al principio le costo aceptar lo que ambos niños sentían el uno por el otro, ahora Ben no podía ser más feliz.


End file.
